overlord_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kilvin
:"One edge to defend, one to defeat." ::- Kilvin's combat doctrine Kilvin, is the main protagonist of the Overlord Berserk Volume. He is the former "Guild Master" of the information guild World Searcher. Similar to Ainz, Kilvin finds himself in the New World after the shutdown of YGGDRASIL. Though he appears One hundred years from the main Overlord series. Appearance Kilvin's main armor has an ornate illustration of the world tree in YGGDRASIL on his chest plate that extended into shoulder guards. His sleeves are gold and brown leather. He wears a golden horned helmet with ever vanishing patterns etched onto it, along with a gold and brown skirt over brown pants, detailed golden boots and arm-bracers. Personality :"He was adventurous and had the goal of finding all the secret places in YGGDRASIL." ::- Bellriver talking about the Kilvin that was his friend During World Searcher's heyday, Kilvin was not pragmatic, but was a leader who lets history run its course and acts according to his impulses. While he is wild and somewhat inconsiderate to others, his adventurous spirit inspired his guild members and ultimately resulted in their happiness. He is always jovial, values friendship highly, and he regards the bond with all of his guild members as is his greatest treasure. He had their undivided loyalty and adoration, even after he stepped down as Guild Master. :"He never raised his voice. That was the worst thing... the fury of the Berserk Fury." ::- Bellriver talking about Kilvin's change in personality After the accident, which claimed the lives of his whole family, he changed becoming extremely withdrawn and detached from his closest of friends. This ultimately lead to him stepping down as Guild Master. The changes to his personality was was so drastic that he could appear cold, cynical, malicious, bitter, and sarcastic. He developed an intimidating commanding presence that exuded gravitas, authority and control. He became intensely private, viewing emotional displays as a sign of shameful weakness. Background Chronology Abilities and Powers :"He was never motionless or in the same place an instant; springing, side-stepping, whirling, twisting, he offered a constantly shifting target for their swords, while his own long blade sang death about their ears." ::- Touch Me talking about Kilvin's fighting style Half-Human Traits * Immortality: Kilvin can live forever and is immune to the negative effects of aging and death; thus He will always be in optimal condition, regardless of his age. * Immunity: Kilvin is immune to the abilities and powers of anyone lower than his level. * Invincibility: Kilvin is invincible and thus undefeatable against anyone whose attack power is lower than his defense power, regardless of his level. Class Abilitie'''s * '''Sword Caster Stance: Kilvin's ultimate unique spellsword skill which greatly increases his physical and magical attack power at the cost of decreasing his attack range. * Shield Caster Stance: Kilvin's ultimate unique spellshield skill which greatly increases his physical and magical defense power at the cost of increasing his casting time. Martial Arts Supreme Martial Arts Martial arts between level 91~100. * Supreme Ability Boost: It supremely increases the overall strength of the body. * Supreme Body Strengthening: It supremely increases the user's Muscle strength. * Supreme Enhanced Magic Resistance: It supremely increases the user's resistance to magic effects directed towards themselves. * Supreme Evasion: It supremely allows the user to dodge attacks more easily. * Supreme Flow Acceleration: An art that temporarily supremely accelerates the workings of the user's nerves, increasing one's attack speed and movement speed. * Supreme Focus Battle Aura: The user superbly pours their fighting spirit into their weapon, supremely endowing normal weapons with effects equivalent to those of magical weapons. * Supreme Full Throttle: A Martial Art that supremely allows a person's own abilities and attacks to be increased to the maximum speed they are capable of. * Supreme Instant Counter: It supremely corrects the balance of the user, allowing them to attack continuously. * Supreme Instant Reflex: An art that supremely returns the user to their attack stance after they are thrown off-balance by a previous attack. * Supreme Mental Enhancement: It supremely increases the users mental abilities to increase focus and thinking during battle. * Supreme Possibility Sense: Allows the user to supremely detect their chance of victory against a target. * Supreme Sense Weakness: Allows the user to supremely detect any possible weaknesses in a very strong target. Superior Martial Arts Martial arts between level 61~90. * Superior Ability Boost: It superbly increases the overall strength of the body. * Superior Body Strengthening: It superbly increases the user's Muscle strength. * Superior Enhanced Magic Resistance: It superbly increases the user's resistance to magic effects directed towards themselves. * Superior Evasion: It superbly allows the user to dodge attacks more easily. * Superior Flow Acceleration: An art that temporarily superbly accelerates the workings of the user's nerves, increasing one's attack speed and movement speed. * Superior Focus Battle Aura: The user superbly pours their fighting spirit into their weapon, superbly endowing normal weapons with effects equivalent to those of magical weapons. * Superior Full Throttle: A Martial Art that superbly allows a person's own abilities and attacks to be increased to the maximum speed they are capable of. * Superior Instant Counter: It superbly corrects the balance of the user, allowing them to attack continuously. * Superior Instant Reflex: An art that superbly returns the user to their attack stance after they are thrown off-balance by a previous attack. * Superior Mental Enhancement: It superbly increases the users mental abilities to increase focus and thinking during battle. * Superior Possibility Sense: Allows the user to superbly detect their chance of victory against a target. * Superior Sense Weakness: Allows the user to superbly detect any possible weaknesses in a strong target. Greater Martial Arts Martial arts between level 31~60. * Greater Ability Boost: It greatly increases the overall strength of the body. * Greater Body Strengthening: It greatly increases the user's Muscle strength. * Greater Enhanced Magic Resistance: It greatly increases the user's resistance to magic effects directed towards themselves. * Greater Evasion: It greatly allows the user to dodge attacks more easily. * Greater Flow Acceleration: An art that temporarily greatly accelerates the workings of the user's nerves, increasing one's attack speed and movement speed. * Greater Focus Battle Aura: The user greatly pours their fighting spirit into their weapon, greatly endowing normal weapons with effects equivalent to those of magical weapons. * Greater Full Throttle: A Martial Art that greatly allows a person's own abilities and attacks to be increased to the maximum speed they are capable of. * Greater Instant Counter: It greatly corrects the balance of the user, allowing them to attack continuously. * Greater Instant Reflex: An art that greatly returns the user to their attack stance after they are thrown off-balance by a previous attack. * Greater Mental Enhancement: It greatly increases the users mental abilities to increase focus and thinking during battle. * Greatly Possibility Sense: Allows the user to greatly detect their chance of victory against a target. * Greatly Sense Weakness: Allows the user to greatly detect any possible weaknesses in a target. Normal Martial Arts Martial arts between level 1~30. * Ability Boost: Raises overall strength of the body. * Body Strengthening: A Martial Art that increases one's Muscle strength. * Enhanced Magic Resistance: It increases the user's resistance to magic effects directed towards themselves. * Evasion: Allows user to dodge attacks easily. * Flow Acceleration: An art that temporarily accelerates the workings of the user's nerves, increasing one's attack speed and movement speed. * Focus Battle Aura: By pouring the user's fighting spirit into their weapon, this art endows normal weapons with effects equivalent to those of magical weapons. * Full Throttle: A Martial Art that allows a person's own abilities and attacks to be increased to the maximum speed they are capable of. * Instant Counter: Corrects the balance of the user, allowing them to attack continuously. * Instant Reflex: An art that forcibly returns the user to their attack stance after they are thrown off-balance by a previous attack. * Magical Weapon Enchantment: A Martial Art that activates any magic weapon's enchantments the user has currently active. * Mental Enhancement: It increases the users mental abilities to increase focus and thinking during battle. * Possibility Sense: Allows the user to detect their chance of victory against a target. * Sense Weakness: Allows the user to detect any possible weaknesses in a target. Super-Tier Magic * Wish Upon A Star: A super-tier spell which consumes the user's experience points to grant up to 3 wishes. Kilvin is able to gain access to it by using the Shooting Star item. Normal Spells * Anti-Evil Protection: A 1st tier spell used to defend against attacks from evil beings. * Detect Undead: It is a spell used by the caster to identify whether the target is an undead or not. * Fly: A 3rd tier spell that gives the caster the ability to fly. * Greater Dexterity: Greatly raises the target's dexterity. * Greater Strength: Greatly raises the target's strength. * Heal: A 6th tier spell that could restore a great deal of health in addition to healing various diseases and other abnormal status conditions. * Invisibility: Makes the caster invisible. * Lesser Dexterity: Raises the target's dexterity. * Lesser Strength: Raises the target's strength. * Raise Dead: It is a 5th tier resurrection spell which revives the dead person back to life with some loss of vitality and five levels in return. Main Equipment :"I am among the few with the most powerful items in YGGDRASIL." ::- Kilvin commenting on his gear * Hofund: Kilvin's extremely rare and sot-after Divine Class sword, that may even rivaled the World Champion items with comparable power. * Divine Armor of Nine Worlds: Kilvin's extremely rare Divine Class 9 piece armor set, that may even rivaled the World Champion Class items with comparable power. * Gjallarhorn: A World Item, which cast a higher level version of the Super-Tier Magic <(Written: Summoning of an Avatar of God) Call Avatar>. * Narya: A rare Divine Class ring which greatly reduces fire damage. * Nenya: A rare Divine Class ring which greatly reduces water damage. * lelya: A rare Divine Class ring that greatly protect the wearer from attacks designed to impede their freedom of movement. * Vilya: A rare Divine Class ring which greatly reduces air damage. * Vahta: A rare Divine Class ring which greatly reduces earth damage. * Nulda: A rare Divine Class ring that's very difficult to get. It protects the user from detection by all kinds of divination-type magic and can render the user imperceptible for a short period of time. * Cumalu: An extremely rare Divine Class ring that protects the user from unwanted spacetime-type magic, that may even rivaled the World Champion Class items with comparable power. * Clothonona: A rare Divine Class ring that uses the spell True Resurrection on the wearer, upon death. * Lachesisdecima: A rare Divine Class ring that continuously regenerates the users health every 5 seconds. * Atroposmorta : A rare Divine Class ring that allows the user to resurrect without any penalties. Other Equipment * Shooting Star An extremely rare Divine Class that allows the user to activate the Super-Tier Magic spell, "Wish Upon a Star" three times. Relationships Bellriver Bellriver and Kilvin started playing YGGDRASIL around the same time and would frequently quest together for a few months. Although they drifted apart they still maintained a friendly relationship and could usually be seen standing together during the infrequent Magic Knight meetings. Touch Me Touch Me and Kilvin have a mutual respect and acknowledgement for one another as warriors. It is their rivalry that acts as their motivation to improve themselves. In spite of their long-term competition and the differences in their personalities and abilities, they do not antagonize each other. Trivia * Kilvin's character avatar is molded after a movie and comic book character from a superhero movie from over 100 years ago. * Kilvin is among the first 100 players to make it to level 100 in YGGDRASIL. * In YGGDRASIL's heyday Kilvin's build was considered a cheat. He was easily the strongest "Magic Knight" in the game. Quotes :"Why? Do you think I care for you so little that betraying me would make a difference?" ::- Kilvin to a former guild member Category:Players Category:Magic Knights